


She Watches #4

by voleuse



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-25
Updated: 2005-01-25
Packaged: 2017-10-04 16:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/32088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voleuse/pseuds/voleuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She sees; she knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Watches #4

**Author's Note:**

> No spoilers

River can't look away from his hands.

They stroke through the cloth, echoing in his mind like a moan, making her want to moan, too. His hand smoothes down, around, and up again, grasping firmly, squeezing, before returning to its task.

She finds the rhythm hypnotizing, the way he punctuates every orbit with a low grunt of satisfaction.

When his fingers circle, press inside for a moment, she gasps sharply, draws his attention.

"You spying on me?" Jayne's voice is harsh.

"Watching," she responds.

He squints at her, but she only smiles, so he goes back to polishing his gun.


End file.
